fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Hikitsu
Hikitsu, real name Emutato Chen (Viz version: Emthatt Chen), is a Genbu Celestial Warrior. In the prequel series Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, he journeys with Takiko after being freed of the responsibility of guarding his younger sister, Ayla, who was accidentally encased in a block of ice by Tomite. Along with his childhood friend Tomite, Hikitsu guards Genbu's Shinzaho as a spirit since their death. Appearance and Personality Hikitsu takes his job to guard the Shinzaho very seriously along with Tomite and he speaks only when needed. Although he takes his duty seriously, after Miaka breaks the ice, Hikitsu freely speaks to her and the warriors. He is 21 years old. He patches his right eye on a simple series of bandages and on other appearances, on a black eye-patch. He has dirty-ivory hair and fair skin complexion. Hikitsu wears a purple coat and light- blue pants underneath. He is also seen with a red cloth hanging from one side of his chest. For his shoes, Hikitsu wears boots. His clothing is assumed to be very complicated and wrapping all of his body because of Hokkan's extremely cold climate. In the Genbu Kaiden prequel when he originally appears, Hikitsu is very withdrawn and cold to those who are apart from his sister Ayla and his best friend Tomite, who is a fellow warrior. Hikitsu is very protective of his sister and dotes on her. He thinks a sweeter, more pleasantly-dispositioned girl could not exist in the world, and if Tomite is the man she wants, "then she'll sure well have him!" Otherwise, where his sister is not concerned, he's not nearly as passionate and comes off as distant or aloof and generally very level-headed. Being one of the oldest warriors, his maturity and reserved nature make him stand out from the others, but he's kind and forgiving if an apology is sought. He also seems to be focused on his goals; he has determination and seriousness when trying to achieve something. Losing his parents, being shunned by the whole village since very young and having a frozen sister are all the reasons for his personality, but when he feels like it Hikitsu uses his tragic story to fill in the hollows of other empty souls. Hikitsu also has some compassion, even when it's for those who have shunned him quite before: as seen when he saves a part of his tribe from a Kutou tribe. Background Childhood and Exile Hikitsu was born Emutato Chen of the Kan Tribe, a well-established tribe who were once resided in the northwestern mountains of Hokkan. Around the age of five, his powers naturally manifested. But due to his uncontrollable eye power affecting people, along with the tribe's strong belief in the apocalyptic superstition of The Curse of the Genbu Priestess and Celestial Warriors. Since then, Hikitsu was instantly feared, neglected, and treated poorly by his tribe. The family relationship within Hikitsu's own family is unknown after his powers were awakened, but it is known via a bonus interview, that his family was a "complete and happy" one before his powers awakened. Suggesting that Hikitsu's family relationship was probably destroyed once his tribe found out that he was a Celestial Warrior. When the time comes that the Kan Tribe decided to relocate south to avoid the decreasing weather climate, Hikitsu was the sole person on the list that the tribe wants to expel and leave behind. And yet Hikitsu's own sister, Ayla Chen somehow stayed with him to be expelled together. It is unknown as to whether Ayla stayed behind with her brother was on her own accord, their family's decision, or their tribe's decision. But with Ayla staying by Hikitsu's side and being dependent on him has made Hikitsu valued his sister's well being more than anything else. For that Ayla's the only person in his childhood who cares about him, until the day he saved a little budding Ha Tribe archer boy name Chamuka Tan. Refuge in the Ha Tribe Hikitsu and Ayla came across an incident where they witness Chamuka's father being killed by the mountain monsters of their area, called Mou, and was about to prey on Chamuka. With Hikitsu's protective instincts kicked in, he uses his water power to repel the Mou off and takes Chamuka to safety. It is known then that Chamuka was well aware of the rumor that Hikitsu was the exiled Celestial Warrior of their neighboring tribe, but he was in too much of a shock and grief for his father being killed in front of him to process as to whether he should be afraid of Hikitsu or not. Hikitsu, treating Chamuka with sympathy, comforts and encourages Chamuka that if he doesn't want to be defeated by those monsters, or anyone, he will have to become stronger than them to surpass them. Chamuka has then taken Hikitsu's words to heart and has since looked up to Hikitsu as his own older brother figure. Chamka's mother, Borate Tan seems to appreciate the Chen siblings to be in the presence of her son's life, and Hikitsu on the other hand, also opened himself up to nurture Chamuka as his little brother, and so Hikitsu and Ayla was known to have stayed around within the Ha Tribe territory to live near the Tan Family throughout Hikitsu's growth into adulthood. The Awakening of Tomite, and The Loss of Ayla One year before Takiko entered Hokkan, the Mous has started to prey on the Ha Tribe once more, destroying their whole village. Hikitsu attempted to wrap one of the Mous with his water power to save Chamuka's mother, but then accidentally used too much force and had her injured instead, leaving the Mou to escape. Chamka, upon witnessing this scene and not letting Hikitsu explain himself, thought Hikitsu was aiding the Mous and injuring his mother on purpose, which led Chamuka onto an uncontrollable anger towards Hikitsu. Chamuka was then on that spot, awakened to be the Genbu Celestial Warrior, Tomite, at the age of 15. Tomite, shedding an outburst of ice to freeze all he who hated, Ayla, who saw that Hikitsu was in the path of Tomite's attack, quickly pushes Hikitsu aside to safety and was eventually frozen on the sight along with the Mous behind her, leaving Hikitsu devastated. Regaining his conscience and in terror that he had killed Ayla, Tomite blacked out and fainted. Knowing that the rumors of him controlling the Mous might pass around, and most likely he won't regain the trust of the Ha Tribe anymore, Hikitsu quietly takes Tomite and the injured Borate Tan out of the mountains to be treated and then vanished. Exiled once more, and now all alone, Hikitsu continues to reside around the former Ha Tribe village where Ayla was frozen without Tomite's knowledge of it. Story Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Hikitsu has a much larger role in Genbu Kaiden. When Takiko enters the world, he refuses to join Takiko because he is guarding his sister Ayla, who was frozen in a block of ice, but after being reunited by Tomite, Hikitsu is persuaded to join them once Ayla is freed. Though he initially interacts very little with his fellow Celestial Warriors aside from Tomite and demonstrating a particular fondness for Namame, Hikitsu slowly begins to open up to them, proving to be an invaluable friend and companion. Alongside Inami, he is a voice of reason amongst the group and an effective fighter, able to assess situation and agreeing with Inami that it would be best to retreat during a battle to defend villagers. The group (presently at that time Uruki, Hatsui, and Takiko) encounters Hikitsu after Tomite routes them to an icy cave. He is seen desperately finding a way to un-freeze his sister Ayla, but when Takiko accidentally gets stuck in it Tomite resolves to break it successfully before tribal monsters appear before them. Once Ayla was freed, Hikitsu journeys with the group. It is only during the tribe's festival when he tells Tomite to make Ayla happy in compensation for accidentally freezing her over; at first, Tomite doesn't like the idea but in fear of Hikitsu's wrath, he agrees. After these events, Hikitsu comes back to the spotlight during their time in the Konan brothel. He "buys" Takiko (Who disguised as a prostitute along with Uruki) and later on, he and Tomite stop a fire in the building. As they continue their journey after Inami has finally agreed to join them, they are separated into two groups when Kutou attacks them suddenly. They are only reunited after Soruen's death; it is also here where Hikitsu, along with the other warriors feels the impact of Teg's singing in Oroko Valley. Finally, Uruki feeling insecure that Takiko shouldn't be inside the world, he and the other warriors send her back to her world in hopes of saving her; but nevertheless, it was worthless when she came back, witnessing the harshest winter Hokkan has ever experienced in all time as the warriors plan to overthrow Temudan. The Underground Battle Hikitsu takes on Shigi during The Underground Battle. He unravels Shigi's past with his Shikyoukan. Before that, Hikitsu used his power with Takiko experiencing it alongside, to scan through Temudan's entire background since birth, analyzing the oracle Temudan receives and eventually revealing that the prophecy the Oracle had given decades ago was actually a fake, done through the previous Hokkan emperor's bribing with money. When the witch is actually confronted by the Genbu Team, She says that the prophecy is not entirely fake, and that King Temudan will die when the Genbu Seven gathers. Summoning Genbu, and Death By Chapter 39, with the weather worsening, and the Kutou army at the palace's doorstep, Takiko is determined to summon Genbu and has gained Uruki's approval. After a short time of preparation, The Genbu Celestial Warriors and their Priestess gathered inside the already damaged Temple of Genbu and began following the instructions of the ceremony. Not too long after Takiko started her chant, Kutou's army quickly took the advantage and started massively invading despite the weather. Due to the consequence of summoning a Beast God, the Celestial Warriors were all forced to surrender all of their superpowers onto their Priestess while chanting, and since the summon was interrupted midway, they cannot retrieve their powers and are all in their normal human state, leaving them at a grave disadvantage against Kutou. Tomite, Hikitsu, and Urumiya went straight to the frontlines with Firuka in command of the Odozoku Tribe to hold against the Kutou army, Inami and Hatsui stayed in a closer range of the temple defense, while Uruki and Namame stay by Takiko's side to make sure she continues the summon safely. Tomite and Hikitsu went out a bit further onto the palace streets to check for surviving teammates until they encountered a young woman claiming to need aid. Tomite let his guard down when he attempts to get this woman to safety, only to find himself fatally stabbed straight through his chest. The woman was Shigi in disguise. Knowing that if at least one Celestial Warrior is killed, the summon would fail. Therefore, Shigi planned himself as bait and has brought over a team of archers to lay undercover and attack once a celestial warrior has been caught. Hikitsu quickly shoots out his dagger onto Shigi, injuring him, and then Hikitsu threw himself into the flying arrows without thought, blocking them with his back, sheltering Tomite from further injuries while maintaining a normal conversation with Tomite, soothing him to hold onto his life. Hikitsu continues to brace the arrow attacks while assuring to Tomite that he is right by his side looking after him as if nothing has happened. By the moment Genbu is summoned out successfully, Hikitsu maintains a natural sitting position witnessing Genbu's full physical form on top of the sky with a smile. By the time Hikitsu turns to Tomite to inform him of Genbu's appearance, Hikitsu realized that Tomite had already passed on. After a brief compliment for Tomite's hard work, Hikitsu was then satisfied enough to let his body go, and died on top of Tomite's body, revealing the extent of arrows he embraced on his back. Aftermath In the final chapter, Four months after the war, the people of Hokkan has built individual temples for Hikitsu, Tomite and Namame to commemorate them as celestial warriors, and treats them as heroic gods by praying to them every day. Uruki, the now Emperor of Hokkan, Seimeitei, receives a calling from Taiitsukun to go up onto Mount. Kokureishinsan to meet with him. Taiitsukun then leads Uruki inside a cave and was reunited with Hikitsu and Tomite in their spiritual forms, with them both explaining that they gravely regret that they died before the war was over and couldn't see Takiko in her final moments. Taiitsukun explains that both of them were so stubborn, that they refuse to be Hoshikaeried up to heaven. Since that was the case, Taiitsukun let them kept their spiritual forms and assigned them both the important task of guarding Takiko's necklace, explaining that her necklace has become a "Shinzaho", a "spiritual object that contains a Miko's powerful will and determination while summoning the beast god," and will be a very good power-source backup for the future priestesses to use in case of emergency, for which Uruki has been holding on to since her death. Hikitsu and Tomite then persuades Uruki to handover the necklace for them to protect, after a short moment of thought, Uruki gives them the necklace, saying that Takiko would have the same thought of it, and informed them both to guard it with all their hearts. Upon those words, Taiitsukun then sends the necklace floating and place it on the cushioned shrine since Tomite and Hikitsu don't have bodies to handle it. Uruki then mentioned to Hikitsu and Tomite as an exchange in favor, that while both of them guards the necklace, Uruki shall help take care of Borate Tan, Ayla Chen and the lives of both of their respective tribes, the three of them agreed on the deal. When Uruki turns to leave, Tomite and Hikitsu gave him their farewells, and wish Uruki to have a long and meaningful life. Fushigi Yuugi series Hikitsu first appears after Nuriko's death, the warriors alongside Miaka open the wall-rock door and find the both of them inside. The warriors and Miaka see shadows inside the cave. They announced that they will not give the Shinzaho to thieves, even if they are women. Miaka pleaded, so Hikitsu and Tomite tested if Miaka she is truly capable of having the Shinzaho so they said to take off all her clothes, and they froze her, and Miaka was so cold that she could definitely die. Meanwhile, Tamahome and the others were unable to reach Miaka because the Genbu warriors separated them from Miaka using a transparent ice wall. Recalling Nuriko's sacrifice and all the people who have gone to protect her, Miaka was able to break the ice freezing her with the help of Nuriko's armbands, (which was given by Taiitsukun ) she was able to break the ice. The both of them realized she was truly capable of having the Shinzaho, so they agreed to give it to her. They lead the warriors and Miaka to a very grand sparkling room, and on a soft velvet pillow, lay the Shinzaho. While the warriors rejoice, Tomite tells them that Miaka also needs the Shinzaho of Byakko in order to summon Suzaku. Abilities Hikitsu is considered to be one of the most powerful warriors, due to the variety and the extent of his control over his abilities. He can manipulate water into taking on any form, such as constricting the movements of enemies, or using it offensively in the giant forms of animals, typically wolves or snakes. He also can manipulate ice to some extent but to nothing like Tomite can. The crowning achievement of his abilities, however, lies within the symbol located on his right eye. He keeps his eye covered up not only to hide the character but to prevent its abilities from affecting others by accident. He calls the ability "Shikyokan", and it allows himself to see a number of things such as someone's innermost hopes and dreams and fears are. When someone looks into his eye, they can relive memories, even ones that they have forgotten. So far this was only used twice. Once he used it intentionally on Tomite to make him remember what had happened to Ayla, and once accidentally on Takiko, which had the effect of making her return to her own world. Talents Throughout Genbu Kaiden's story and character interviews, Hikitsu has demonstrated the ability to play the musical instrument, Erhu (aka. The Chinese Violin), and holds high-quality culinary skills, such as cooking Namame inspired meal boxes, and bake Namame shaped chocolate cookies to cheer people up. Add his financial management skills such as buying in horses and weapons to stock up, Hikitsu is made to be an excellent househusband material. Relationships Tomite Tomite (虚宿) is a Genbu Celestial Warrior and a bounty hunter from the Ka Tribe, an ethnic minority in western Hokkan. His true name is Tan Chamka (チャムカ·ターン, Chamuka Taan), born under the star Emptiness (虛). He also makes an appearance along with Hikitsu in the original Fushigi Yûgi as a guardian of the Priestess of Genbu's Shinzaho. In addition to being a skilled archer, Tomite, as a Celestial Warrior, is capable of manifesting and manipulating ice. In Fushigi Yûgi Genbu Kaiden, he initially appears with the desire to kill Uruki based on a rumor that Uruki has killed 1000 people and kidnaps Takiko, believing that she is Uruki's lover. When the debacle is resolved, Tomite develops a resentful rivalry towards Uruki, in part because Tomite has developed a slight crush on Takiko and because Uruki is considerably stronger than he is. Tomite has doubts concerning his own strength, particularly because he had promised himself that he would become stronger than his father, but eventually overcomes his uncertainties with encouragement from Takiko and Hikitsu. Ayla Chen Ayla is Hikitsu's beloved sister. When beasts attacked the Ha and Kan Tribes' former village, Tomite accidentally encased her in ice. The trauma of the incident, which included the death of his father, caused Tomite to forget what had happened after Hikitsu saved him. For the past year, Hikitsu has guarded Aila's icy prison and she is freed only after Tomite returns to find Hikitsu. After Tomite releases her to free Hikitsu of the responsibility of protecting her, Aila stays with Tomite's mother. Despite the fact Tomite was the one who encased her in ice, she still loves him. Music Hikitsu, along with a duet with Tomite has a theme song named "If you smile". A free mp3 download of this song is available here Other Media Appearances Kagami no Miko . Along with Tomite and Uruki, he is one of the three Genbu warriors to re-appear on the first Fushigi Yuugi dating sim Kagami no Miko. Initially being blunt to Mariko and going against everyone's opinions, he is the tsundere of the group; but on the last day of the mirror priestess' journey he realizes his feelings for her. Gallery hikitsu5986 .jpg hikitsu-75129.jpg hikitsu-.jpg|Hikitsu in Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gaiden:Kagami no Miko Hikitsu and Tomite-appears.png|Hikitsu and Tomite in Suzaku Ibun Hikitsufushigiyuugiscan.jpg References *Manga, Chapter 50: "Ice Guardians" *Anime, Episode 34: "Guardians of Ice." *Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Trivia *The instances when Hikitsu freezes priestesses with his power is a notably recurring event and has happened on two different priestesses. Hikitsu freezes Miaka in season 2, and Mariko somewhere in Kagami no Miko. Navigation Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Fushigi Yuugi Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Games Category:Kagami no Miko Characters Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:Main Category:Deceased Category:Genbu